


The Perks of Acceptance

by thescarlettrose



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: regina and belle broship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescarlettrose/pseuds/thescarlettrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a month of imprisonment, Belle becomes Regina’s new caretaker. But Regina soon realizes Belle can come in handy for much better things. She sends Belle on an errand to rescue Goldilocks from the Three Bears, as the child has something she desperately needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After taking care of Rumpelstiltskin’s large castle for several months, Belle figured Regina’s home could not be any more difficult to maintain. Regina proved Belle severely wrong with her tight schedules and high expectations. But Belle was a fast learner, and needed to only slip up once before mastering an order or chore. She was also extremely observant and discovered her new “employer’s” habits and preferences very quickly. 

Every morning at seven o’clock sharp Belle delivered a tray of tea and snacks to the drawing room. However, Belle learned Regina let her tea turn cold and only found interest in the small cakes and sandwiches. Belle eventually prepared the tea to her own taste and had her fill of it while Regina neglected her own cup and nibbled on the treats that were hers, and hers alone. Regina had a taste for apples, so Belle never skimped on filling her tray with apple danishes, turnovers, and butter. Although she did not receive thanks for this special care, Belle knew Regina appreciated it, at least subconsciously when that first bite brought a faint, weak curve to the corner of her lips. 

From eight to eleven Belle dusted, polished, and mopped anything she could not see her reflection out of. Unlike Rumpelstiltskin, Regina preferred to live in a sparkling palace, and expected it to remain that way. Belle wondered what the other servants did before her, ones that remained seemed absolutely terrified of their Queen, and for all their fear, they could never please her. 

Regina was not the type of woman one _could_ please, Belle gathered. But Regina did possess very clear, hard lines between approval and disgust. Being let out of her prison proved to Belle that she gained her captors approval well enough. Others were not so lucky. 

Belle was also expected to clean and tack up Regina’s stallion for her daily ride. The horse was extremely well trained and majestic compared to Belle’s own Trait Brenton, Philipe, at home. Belle observed from the tack room Regina didn’t ride side saddle, most likely because she preferred not to. Belle had dared to ride astride before, when others were not there to see her, and much preferred it to the alternative as well. 

While Regina was away Belle was left to herself and often found solace in the castle garden with it’s ample flowers and wishing well, or in library that was surprisingly smaller than Rumpelstiltskin’s own with much less variety to choose from. 

Belle was uninterested in magic, she nearly detested it, and the fact that all she could find were spell books filled with curses, elixirs, and words of knowledge irked her. She treasured a stray adventure novel or history book and gave up hope in finding anything along the lines of romance. 

Not that she particularly wanted to read about true love after her nasty fall out with Rumpelstiltskin. Regina’s preferences in books further exposed to Belle what could possibly lay under all those layers of darkness and hate. Belle was no fool.  

Evil wasn’t born, it was made. 

Belle’s routine never wavered, and she grew to like the security of her position. Although Regina had taken her for villainous purposes Belle figured returning home couldn’t be much worse, falling nothing short of disapproval and disaster. She couldn’t be sure of what her fate would amount to now.

“You, girl! Come with me, the Queen wants to talk to you.” a guard with a thick accent Belle was unfamiliar with called to her. She got up from her position on a rug by one of the few bookshelves, attempting to put her book back it’s rightful place when she was bothered futher.  

“Hurry up and just take it along. Her Majesty doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” he snapped, shifting uncomfortably. 

Belle nodded and tucked the book under her arm before walking briskly down many long hallways, allowing the man to lead. Belle was lonely in this castle, as she only dared to talk to Regina when first spoken to. “What do you do in the castle?” she gathered up the courage to inquire. “Your job I mean?” 

The man glanced at her with a raised brow, his fast pace remaining the same, “I’m the Huntsman, and you’re the caretaker. Being the first you’ve replaced many jobs.” 

Belle sucked in her breath with a twinge of guilt. People were frightened by Regina, but everyone needed a job- and she had stolen them! 

The Huntsman chuckled, “Don’t feel so bad, your position relieved others of a life led by fear.” 

“I don’t see what the big fuss is about.” she muttered with slight bitterness. Was she surrounded by _cowards?_  

“You must be a very brave and clever girl indeed if you’ve lasted this long. Regina seems to like you well enough, I think she has much bigger plans for you. Your much to valuable to just serve tea and clean all day.” 

Belle frowned, irritated that the Huntsman seemed to know so much. She hoped he was wrong, as she had grown to enjoy her daily tasks. They were simple and passed the time, and that’s all she could ask for. “Bigger plans?” 

The Huntsman shrugged, “One would assume. Not just anyone is allowed into Her Majesty’s personal quarters.” 

That much was true. When Belle had attempted to clean the rooms in question the doors remained locked, and if she learned anything from Rumpelstiltskin, doors were locked for a reason. 

The conversation was dropped as they approached the desired destination. The doors swung open as Belle approached them making her take a deep breath. She turned her head to get approval from the Huntsman, but he was gone. 

Belle proceeded with caution as the room was much larger than she anticipated spanning off into other entryways in every different direction. 

“Glad you finally decided to show up, it isn’t like you to lack punctuality.” 

Belle jumped in fright at Regina’s sudden appearance, dropping the book she had been carrying on the ground with a loud thud. 

Regina’s bright red lips curved to show a perfectly white smile, “I’m sorry, I frightened you?” she was nearly laughing at her. 

“No, no!” Belle insisted bending down to retrieve the book, “The Huntsman...he said you wanted me for something?” 

“Ah yes, I’m gonna need you to run a little errand for me.” 

Belle’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “Errand?” 

“In the forest there lives three bears that have in their possession something that I desperately need.” Regina began, leading Belle over to a large mirror. “I was going to retrieve it myself, but it seems someone has...unintentionally beaten me to it.” 

The mirror rippled and revealed a small cottage deep in the woods and a young girl no more than six years old will curly gold locks hiding from some unseen being. “Hopefully you’ll be able to reach that girl before the bears do. What she has is very important.” 

“You want _me_ to go get her? Your letting me _leave_ the castle? You... you trust me to come _back?_ ” Belle stuttered in shock. 

Regina chuckled, “Oh child, do you really have any other choice?” 


	2. Chapter 2

“Why do you really want me to do this?” Belle asked as she approached an awaiting horse. “You could send a fleet of guards, the Huntsman even. Why are you making _me?_ ” 

Regina pet the horses long neck as Belle climbed into its saddle, “You must have a way with children, after staying with Rumpelstiltskin for all those months.” 

Although her face and tone did not show means to hurt, the mere mention of Rumpelstiltskin from Regina sent a stab of pain to Belle’s core. Her face twisted with hate and regret, if Regina had seen it, she made no comment. “Yes...” Belle muttered. 

Regina smiled with triumph, “Then your qualifications with the ordeal far surpass mine, or my guards for that matter. Remember, you’re to bring the girl back here.” 

“I remember.” 

“I must warn you to keep an eye out for those bears, they are rather nasty creatures.” 

Belle nodded silently. 

“I’ll be watching you, heaven forbid you try to run away.” she added seriously.  

Belle took in a deep breath and sat up straighter on top of the horse, “You needn’t bother. I have no intentions of fending for myself out in the forest. You have my word.” 

A wicked smile of amusement flashed on the women’s face, “Let’s hope your word is more reliable than my own.” 

\- - -

Belle was far from inexperinced when it came to horseback-riding, but she didn’t consider herself a master, and she certainly didn’t have as much practice as Regina. This made the journey to the Three Bears cottage much longer and tedious than it could have been, and by the time Belle did reach her destination a few days later, she was utterly exhausted. 

Her heels crunched in dead leaves as she approached the front door, looking around Belle decided she was very poorly dressed for the task at hand. If the bears did show up to retaliate against her intrusion she could easily trip in her blue heeled shoes, possibly catch her skirt or cape on something in the pursuit of escape.  

The door creaked loudly and released a few stray rats around Belle’s feet causing her to squeal in fear. When the rodents disappeared into the forest behind her Belle stepped into the cottage carefully, its vacancy making her weary. 

_Do the brave thing_ , she thought, _and bravery will follow_. 

“Hide. Hide or they’ll eat you!” a small round face appeared from behind a large wood cabniet. The girls eyes and voice trembeled in terror. 

Belle frowned, quickly tiptoing over to the girl, “There’s nothing to be frightened of. I’m here to help you.” 

“You...you are?” 

“Yes, and I promise I won’t let anything hurt you. Ok?” She kneeled down to the girls eye level and gave her a comforting smile. “My name’s Belle.” 

The young girl blinked and slowly climbed out from behind the cabnient taking hold of Belle’s outstretched hand, “Goldilocks.” 

“Goldilocks.” Belle smiled, “What a pretty name.” 

The child’s face lit up at this small compliment, and Belle remembered that age when the littlest things could bring the brightest smiles, and trust was so easy to give. She didn’t know what Regina wanted from the child, nor what she would do with her when she no longer needed her. But Belle decided she would protect Goldilocks from whatever it was, because she promised. Belle was never one to break promises. 

“Where will we go?” Goldilocks asked with wide, curious eyes. 

“To a beautiful shimmering palace very far away from here.” Belle whispered to her as they began to make their way back through the cottage. The door was nearly in sight when a low grumble vibrated the room. 

Belle winced as Goldilocks squeezed her hand with more strength than Belle had judged her to possess, “Uh oh...” 

If Belle had blinked she would have missed the bears massive strides towards her from across the room. Goldilocks cried and pulled at her in panic, but Belle stood frozen in place from shock and fear. She desperatley tried to think of her next move but her heart beat was ringing in her ears and the bears took no time in excecuting their attack plan. 

Her fall to the floor nearly knocked the breath out of her, looking up to see the bear standing over her, yellow teeth bared. Belle realized she was at quite a disadvantage. Goldilocks was no where to be found as Belle tried to take in her surroundings, looking for any way to defend herself. She shot out her arm and picked up a small chair, and crashed it against the animals head. When it reared up in pain Belle took the oppurtunity to scramble to her feet and grab a delicate porcelain teapot on the nearby table. 

Her jaw tightened in rage as she threw it in the direction of the bears, and although she missed her target completely, hearing it shatter against the hard ground relieved a deep burning hatred inside her. Belle thought it was impossible to hate something, and perhaps hate was an incorrect explaination for what she felt. But whatever dark and hurting feeling was haunting her, the beasts she now faced were not the cause of it. 

“Go wolfie go!” Goldilocks cheered from the doorway, bouncing up and down with excitment. 

_“Wolfie?”_ Belle repeated aloud in confusion, Goldilocks appearence snapping her out of a haze. 

Goldilocks silly cheers proved to be correct as Belle watched a black wolf with shining yellow eyes attack the furocious bears. Belle was flabbergasted by the situation, but decided not to question her luck and made a dash for Goldilocks at the door. She swept Goldilocks up into her arms and hurried towards her waiting horse not to far from the cottage. 

“Wait! No!” Goldilocks screamed, “Wait for Wolfie!” 

“We don’t have time to wait!” Belle said firmly, placing Goldilocks on the saddle and grabbing her horse’s reins. The sounds of roars and crashing objects floated out from the cottage, the girl was mad to want and stay. 

“We must thank Wolfie!” the girl continued to scream and insist causing Belle’s patcience to wear thin. 

“I don’t understand-” 

“What the _hell_ were you thinking, going into the Three Bears cottage like that?” 

The new voice made Belle spin around in shock and looking at the young woman cloaked in red, Belle wished people would stop sneaking up on her. “Who-who are you?” 

“Well, appearently your little friend likes to call me Wolfie, but I go by Red to everyone else.” 

“ _You’re_ the wolf?”

Red chuckled at Belle’s surpise, “You’re lucky I was near by, and that your little friend found me.” 

Belle bit her lip and glanced to the ground, now feeling foolish. “Have those Three Bears been here a very long time?” 

“According to legend. Appearently a poor family of three used to live in that cottage and they got tired of being poor so they made a deal with The Spinner.” 

_Rumpelstiltskin_ , Belle wanted to correct her. 

“It didn’t turn out exactly as planned and they turned hateful and bitter. There’s no where for them to go, nothing for them to do. So they take it out on unexpecting travelers.” Red paused and glanced Belle, Goldilocks, and their horse over. “But... you came here with a purpose?” 

Belle took in a quick breath, knowing that exposing her “alliance” with Regina would not be a smart idea. “More or less.” 

“I see... well let’s hope you can get back home without near as much trouble.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Belle would have preferred to make the trip back to the castle as short as possible, with minimum breaks. Goldilocks was an obstacle in achieving this, as the young girl lacked patience and control, constantly needing rest and nourishment. Belle had taken very little with her to begin with, and gave the most of her rations to Goldilocks. She had learned to live off very little while staying with Rumpelstiltskin, because although she could have had anything her heart desired, food prepared by magic unsettled her, and it never tasted as good as it should have. 

She insisted preparing tea for this very reason, as tea time was not only pleasant for Belle, it was a crucial daily routine. Not having that special hour set aside for the past few days was something close to torture for her. As soon as she returned to the palace Belle decided she would have her tea, no matter what Regina said. 

“Can you tell me another story Belle? Pretty please?” Goldilocks asked across the small fire Belle managed to make for the night, bundled up in Belle’s green cloak tightly. 

“What will it be tonight, little goose?” she sighed, tired and cold. “The selfish little girl and her red shoes, or the one about the miller’s daughter and the man who could turn straw into gold?” 

Goldilocks grimaced in disapproval, “I want a new story. One with sparkling palaces and Queens. Like where we’re going!” 

Belle huffed with irritation, Goldilocks proved to be much more difficult and demanding than any of the other infants and children she had cared for. 

“Let’s see... once upon a time in a far away land lived a beautiful queen-”

“She wasn’t prettier than you!” Goldilocks stated proudly. 

Belle shook her head with a laugh, “Oh no, little goose. This queen was the fairest in all the land, but after the loss of the one she loved most she turned cold and bitter to the world. People misunderstood the woman, and for this they could not see that behind her stoney heart laid nothing but sadness and loneliness.” 

“Why was she sad Belle?” 

“Because no one loved her.” 

“Why?” 

Belle bit her lip and thought for a moment, “Because she didn’t love herself...” Belle’s gaze transfixed out into the forest around them, a small frown and furrowed brow flickered onto her dazed expression. 

“I don’t like that story.” Goldilocks claimed with a pout, pulling Belle back into reality. 

“And I think it’s time for you to go to bed little goose, we have a long days journey ahead of us.” 

\- - -

After passing the same tree for the tenth time, Belle could no longer ignore the fact that she had managed to get herself and Goldilocks utterly lost. 

Had Regina misunderstood her when she said she had no intention of fending for herself out in the woods? Was this some sick joke or test? If Regina was watching her like she claimed she would be, why did she refuse to send assistance, a sign, anything? 

“Are we almost there Belle? I’m tired.” Goldilocks whined. 

Belle’s lip twitched in irritation. Funny that the girl on top of the horse claimed to be tired,  when Belle had been guiding the horse by foot for so long her feet ached with incredible pain. 

Damn her blue heels. 

She stopped to rest against a familiar bolder, taking the moment to undo her shoes and examine the forming blisters. 

The rustling sound of leaves made her leap up in alarm. She gasped as the reflection of the sun shimmered off the strangers sword and straight into her face. 

“Friend or foe?” 

Belle blinked bringing a hand up, trying to block the blinding light. “Friend...” her voice trailed off as she caught a glimpse of the stranger. 

Why this was no stranger at all! 

“Prince James?” 

James lowered his sword slowly, “Do I know you?” 

Belle stared at him in confusion, she had played with the prince multiple times as a child when King George came to manage her fathers lands. Unlike Gaston, the young prince had always admired her knowledge of things and taste for adventure. “You don’t remember me?” 

James continued to examine her, a light smile gracing his lips when recognition took hold, “You are Sir Maurice's daughter. What are you doing all the way out here? Is this horse and child yours?” 

“More or less.” Belle muttered. “I’m terribly lost James. Do you know how to get to King Leopold’s Kingdom from here?” 

“King Leopold...? Queen Regina, you mean.” James said coldly. “What on earth do you want to go there for?” 

Belle shifted nervously, she was a terrible liar, “I’m running an errand for my Papa. I found the girl on my way, she appears to have no one, so I was going to bring her home with me.” 

“You’re not as lost as you think Lady Belle. Regina’s kingdom is an hour or two away from here. I can escort you if you’d like.” he offered. 

“No, no.” she insisted a touch to quickly, “I am sure I can manage, thank you. I should be on my way... it was wonderful to see you again.” 

James watched her with slight suspicion, but gave a slight bow, “Good luck on the remainder of your journey Lady Belle, we should cross paths again soon.” 

Belle let out an exasperated breath as he rode away, _If you only knew._  

The prince’s estimation proved to be correct, as Belle was relieved to approach the castle gates a few hours later. Belle figured her run in with Prince James had scared Regina into helping her home. 

She was either over estimating the woman’s power, or not giving her near enough credit. 

As a few guards came to her aid, Belle helped Goldilocks down from the horse and grasped her hand tightly, “Don’t let her frighten you, little goose. She may just try to.” 

“You finally managed to make it back I see.” Regina greeted them inches away from the main entry way of the castle, “I was beginning to worry the bears got you.” 

“Bears?” Goldilocks squeaked, clinging to Belle’s hand tighter. 

Belle looked down to her with a reassuring smile, “Not here.” 

Regina watched the small girl with peaked curiosity, “I had one of the kitchen maids leave you some tea things in your quarters when I saw you approaching. Why don’t you go have some and freshen up a bit? I can watch the child for now.” 

Goldilocks squirmed, “No, no. I want to go with you Belle. _Please._ ” 

“Nonsense, little goose, there’s nothing to fear.” Belle whispered before hesitantly nudging her in Regina’s direction. “Remember my promise.” 

 


	4. Chapter 4

A steaming plate of roast beef, mashed potatoes, and some type of green vegetable accompanied Belle’s tray of tea, and was placed carefully on the table in the corner of the room. Smelling the fresh food made Belle’s stomach growl loudly, and she didn’t hesitate to clean her plate, however unladylike the action was. 

When she finished her meal and pot of tea, Belle took a seat on the bed ripping off her blue heels and throwing them as far away from herself as possible. She noticed three new dresses laid out behind her and stood to examine them more closely. 

One was a duplicate of the blue dress she had brought from Rumpelstiltskin’s and was now currently wearing. It was the most practical dress she owned, but the journey had ripped and stained it a considerable amount, so she was happy to have a replacement. 

The other two were a bit more fancy in style and materials, but she could learn to get around in them well enough. Belle found the gold one very appealing, and had a feeling Goldilocks would approve of it most. The last option would have made for a fine mourning dress if its attention to detail was not so obvious. Although Belle did not like dark colors, as they clashed against her pale complexion, if there was one good quality about the dress it was most certainly the silver accents and hems. 

After taking a long bath, making sure her blistered feet had time to soak in the hot water, Belle assembled her chestnut curls back with a few hair pins and gold ribbons. She decided to wear her new gold frock, to please Goldilocks when she went to retrieve her from Regina. The fact that the gold dress accompanied a pair of matching satin flats also held much appeal for Belle herself. 

Those blue heels were finding their way to the furnace somehow. 

“Looks like someone completed their errand successfully.” The Huntsman remarked with a slight smirk as Belle began to search for Regina and Goldilocks. 

“She is too generous.” Belle insisted giving him a sideways glance. 

“Do not mistake this as generosity. You are doing her bidding, and this is your payment.” he warned. 

Belle’s cheeks burned with anger, “ _Everyone_ is capable of generosity. You don’t give her enough credit. I don’t think anyone does.” 

“And you give her _too_ much. She _will_ tire of you my Lady, and when she does you will be right back where you started.” 

Her lips thinned in irritation and she nearly bit off the words, “That remains to be seen.”

Belle finally found Regina and Goldilocks in the parlor, and even though her shoes made the softest thud against the tiled floors, the pair took notice of her immediately. 

Goldilocks leaped up from her seat by a blazing fire and hurried to examine Belle’s new attire. 

“It’s the color of my hair!” she giggled loudly, “Did The Spinner make it for you by turning straw into gold?” 

Belle froze and felt the color drain from her face. She didn’t dare glance at Regina, who she could feel watching her with those intense dark eyes. She forced a smile on her lips and brushed back a bit of the girls curly hair, “No, you silly thing. The Spinner isn’t real.” 

“But I thought-” 

She stared down at the young girl and squeezed her hand, “Why don’t you go visit the stables, little goose? Her Majesty and I need to talk.” 

“Alright Belle!” Goldilocks beamed, then waving her hand for Belle to come in closer, “I have to show you something I found when your done. Do you promise to come see?” 

“I promise.” Belle chuckled sending the little girl out of the room. 

Regina’s smile was beautiful as always, but Belle could see the venom behind it. She had retrieved the child as directed, but Goldilocks exposing one of Belle’s bedtime stories about Rumpelstiltskin did everything but please Regina. “She’s a very sweet girl.” 

“She has no one.” Belle replied sadly. 

“She doesn’t seem to notice, don’t let such things trouble you.” 

“But not having anyone...” Belle muttered. “That must be the worst feeling in the world.” 

When Regina did not respond, Belle looked up at her hesitantly, feeling the disapproval sink into her skin, “I’m sorry. I really just wanted to thank you for the meal and new clothes. The journey was much more tedious than I expected.” 

Belle noticed Regina’s eyes flicker with surprise, and she nodded quickly in response. “I couldn’t very well have my most dependable servant out of commission.” 

“I see...” Belle frowned. Regina did not know how to handle a word of thanks. “Did you get what you needed from Goldilocks?” 

“Ah, not quite.” Regina sighed. “You’ll have to retrieve that for me as well.” 

“And... just what am I looking for?” Belle asked slowly, disappointed that her job was not yet over.

Regina lead her to the library, where one of the various spell books laid open on a small table. “There is one thing that can match, and sometimes surpass the power of true love.” 

Belle raised her brow in question peering into the book for answers, but magic never made much sense to her. 

“A parent’s love for their child. Goldilocks parents somehow found a way to take and place their love into a small golden locket the child currently wears around her neck. But a parent’s love, if strong enough, can protect a child from danger and evil. So I cannot retrieve it myself.” 

“But how does this locket know evil from good?” Belle countered. “If it protects Goldilocks how could I possibly have the heart to take it from her? She has no one. That’s probably the only thing that kept the bears from eating her.” Belle’s heart began to race, her stomach churned in something close to disgust. “I retrieved the child like you asked me. But I cannot take away the one thing she has in this world. _I cannot._ ” 

“You can and you _will._ ” Regina corrected. “Or I will go through much harsher means to get it myself, and send her back to that tiny little cottage so the bears can have a proper meal.” 

Belle stiffened and took a deep breath, “Why don’t I believe you?” 

Regina laughed, “You are much more stubborn than you look, and are very brave to challenge me so. That’s why I like you Belle. But do not press my threats or patience too far, those who do never last long.Will you finish my errand or not?” 

Belle stared at Regina, her chin raised slightly in rebellion, “I will. You have my word.” 

“Excellent.” 

As soon as she was dismissed Belle made her way down to the stables in search of Goldilocks. The girl was not hard to find, as she was visiting the horse that helped Belle with her journey. 

Goldilocks was pleased to see Belle had kept her promise and ran up to her, holding something in the palm of her hand. “Look what I found!” she whispered, her voice full of wonder. 

Belle knelt down and took the small object from Goldilocks, it was a cold metal ring that was a bit too big for her finger. It was a very simple ring, one Belle knew she had seen somewhere before...

“Where did you find this little goose?” 

“It fell out of the Queen’s pocket, so I picked it up so I could give it to you!” the little girl smiled brightly, unaware of her wrong doing. Seeing Belle turn a ghastly shade of white, Goldilocks frowned in confusion, “What’s wrong? You don’t like it?” 

“No little goose, it’s lovely, but it doesn’t belong to me.”

“But I found it! I don’t understand!” Belle’s disapproval in the gift hurt Goldilocks deeply, and it wasn’t long before she began to cry. 

Belle frowned and pulled the girl into a hug, “Shhh, why are you crying?” 

“You don’t like it. It’s gold, and I thought you would.” she sniffled. 

“It was very nice of you to think of me, little goose. But this belongs to the Queen, so we must return it to her, or she’ll be very upset.” 

Goldilocks looked up in horror, “You mean I did something _bad?_ Oh no Belle, the Queen is so scary. Can’t _you_ return it for me? She likes you. _Please?_ ” 

Belle got to her feet and sighed, seeing Goldilocks so distraught broke her heart. “Alright, little goose. I’ll clear up the misunderstanding, don’t you fret.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Unsure if a separate room had been made ready for the girl, Belle decided to bring Goldilocks back to her own quarters for the night. As soon as the child was asleep, she would go appeal to Regina, sure when the woman realized a precious object had practically been stolen from her, all hell would break loose. 

Belle would face her wrath, as best she could. 

“But I’m not sleepy!” Goldilocks insisted in the middle of a yawn. 

Settling her into bed, Belle laughed, “Yes you are.” 

“Will you tell me a story Belle? You tell the best stories!” 

“Do you promise to go straight to sleep when I’m done?” 

“Oh yes! I promise!” Goldilocks beamed, squirming underneath the sheets with excitement. “Tell me a story about The Spinner!” 

Her face fell at Goldilocks request. The child puzzled her, asking for stories of a man who, by legend, terrified the dreams of children. “Once upon a time a princess was born, and fairies from all over the realm came to bless the child with a special gift. In the midst of this happy celebration an evil witch appeared, outraged she was not invited by the King and Queen. As punishment she cursed the child to fall into a deep, deathlike sleep when she pricked her finger...on a spindle, on the eve of her sixteenth birthday. Terrified for the fate of their child, the King and Queen called upon the one being that could possibly counter the witch’s horrible curse.” 

“The Spinner!” 

“Right you are little goose.” Belle smiled. “But you see, The Spinner loved to make deals, so in exchange for the child’s protection, the King and Queen had to send their princess away to live with this magical man for sixteen years.” 

Goldilocks bit her lip in confusion, “But why did The Spinner want the baby princess?” 

“The Spinner was the was richest, most powerful man in all the realms, but he was also the loneliest. Underneath his terrifying exterior, his heart ached for something to love and protect, like any man’s heart would. The King and Queen accepted his price, and waited patiently for their child to be returned to them, unharmed and alive.” Belle explained. 

“Was The Spinner a good daddy?” 

“One of the best, for he could deny the little princess nothing. He named the child Briar Rose, and changed her golden hair a dark mousey brown to disguise her appearance further. The Spinner tried not to grow attached to the young girl, as he knew he would have to give her away, but Briar Rose was a kind and curious child and it was not long before he adored her and all her innocence. Even when Briar Rose was no longer his, he would watch over her always.” 

Belle was so caught up in her own story it was minutes before she realized Goldilocks had fallen into a deep and pleasant sleep. She got up from the bed carefully, and retrieved the gold ring off her dresser. Glancing back to the young girl, Belle finally caught a glimpse of the golden necklace Regina wanted, peeking out of Goldilocks’s borrowed nightgown. She hesitated, wondering if retrieving the necklace now while Goldilocks slept would be easier for her. But Belle’s conscious got the better of her, the only way she was taking that necklace was when Goldilocks herself gave it to her. 

The child believed Belle to treasure gold above all other things, it couldn’t be long before she offered her necklace as a gift, to make up for the failure of the ring. 

“Regina?” Belle called with uncertainty, after watching the powerful woman observe the fireplace for several minutes. Perhaps ‘Your Majesty’ would have been a more proper title... 

“You sound troubled child, guilty even.” Regina mused with a slight smirk, turning her head away from the fireplace, its warm glow illuminating her face in an ominous way. 

Belle took in a deep breath and tried to smile, “No...it’s just Goldilocks, she um...she found something, and I think it belongs to you?” 

“Oh? Let’s see it then.” 

Belle exposed the ring in the palm of her hand.

For a moment, Belle could have sworn time stood still as Regina stared at what she had to offer. Her expression was as blank as a fresh piece of parchment, but her eyes, _those eyes,_ burned with enough fury to destroy the very castle they stood in. 

Regardless of the obvious rage Regina was feeling, she plucked the ring out of Belle’s palm like it was a fragile piece of glass, threatening to shatter at any moment. She placed it gently somewhere inside her dress, and turned away from Belle, not saying a word. 

Belle twisted the hem of her own dress nervously, not daring to move because she was not given leave. The silence was horrifying for her, because Regina was capable of many things, and very unpredictable. Belle finally broke the silence the only way she knew how, “You must have loved him very much.” 

“ _Excuse me?_ ”  

“The man who gave you the ring.” Belle added softly, keeping her eyes on the floor, “You must have loved him very much.” 

“Why on earth do you think I’d want to discuss that subject with _you?_ ” Regina sneered. “It’s none of your business. You get the necklace from that little girl _tomorrow_. I will not tolerate thieves in my home.” 

Belle stared back at her in shock, “She’s just a child! Six years old, at best. Surely you cannot judge her so harshly?” 

“That’s where you underestimate me.” 

“Where do you intend to send her, when she supplies you with what you need?” her tone came out colder than she intended, but Regina’s ability to brand the child a thief did not sit well with her. 

Regina waved her hand in attempt to dismiss the question. “I don’t think that’s any of your concern, dear.” 

“It does concern me.” Belle challenged angrily, “I was the one to go get her, and I promised her I would protect her, from anything.” 

“You should not make promises you cannot keep.” 

“I _never_ break my promises.” 

Regina glared at her dangerously, “I warned you to _never_ push my patience far, do not make me remind you again. Or you _will_ regret it. Now get out of my sight.” 

Belle felt her jaw tighten, but went to leave the room as directed, stopping immediately when Regina called out to her again. 

“Oh, and Belle?” 

“Yes?” 

“Bringing me that necklace is no longer an errand. It is an _order_.” 

Belle’s nostrils flared, daring defiance, but her lips formed a thin smile and she gave a quick curtsey, “Of course, Your Majesty.” 


	6. Chapter 6

When Belle was first given privilege to Regina’s limited library she avoided any books that even hinted at magic. Now she tore through stacks of books explaining charms, spells, and mystical creatures like her life depended on it. Before magic made little sense to her, but with every page Belle went through, the rules, obstacles, and mysteries of magic slowly came together like a puzzle. 

Belle averted her gaze from the yellowed pages of a leather bound book when she heard the tapping sound of Goldilocks shoes grow louder as the little girl approached the library. 

“Is it fun to read?” Goldilocks asked brightly, holding a half eaten, covered in slobber sugar stick. 

“Well, everyone has their preferences, but I find reading to be very entertaining. You just have to find the right book.” Belle explained then raising her eyebrow in disapproval at Goldilocks sugary sweet, “Where’d you find that, little goose?” 

“Down at the stables.The man with the funny accent gave it to me!” 

“Sugar sticks are for horses, not little girls.” Belle muttered in slight irritation. Goldilocks was a handful already, she didn’t need the Huntsman filling her with sugar! “Now I’ll have to give you a bath,” she sighed approaching the child, “Just look at your hands!” 

Goldilocks scrunched her nose in distaste, “A bath, oh no!” 

“Oh, yes.” Belle corrected, picking the child up carefully and heading back to her room. The books would have to wait. 

“I’m sorry Belle.” Goldilocks pouted in the corner of the room while Belle waited for the tub to fill with water. 

“It’s alright, little goose. Come get in the tub now.” 

Goldilocks hesitantly complied. Belle felt bad when she noticed how dirty the little girl really was, how many days had she been alone in that cottage? 

“Wait!” Goldilocks screeched, as Belle went to wet her hair, “My necklace!”

Belle nodded in understanding, gently unhooking the necklace and setting it to the side. “Very smart, little goose. Wouldn’t want that pretty thing to get ruined.” 

“Do you like it?” the little girl asked, full of hope. 

“It’s very nice.” 

“I want you to have it!”

Belle blinked in surprise, this was an opportune moment for her, yet it still felt wrong. “But it’s yours. What would I do with it?” 

Goldilocks bit her lip and thought for a moment, “It’s a gift, so you can always remember me!” 

“Where do you think I’ll go, little goose?”

The child frowned, “The Queen wants to get rid of me. I know she does.” 

Belle felt her heart ache for a moment, “I won’t let anything happen to you, remember?” 

“Yes. Will you take my gift?” 

“If you insist, little goose.” Belle assured her, “Now let’s get you all nice and clean. No more visits to the stables for you.” 

\- - -

Belle let the golden necklace spin around her finger carelessly as she made her way to Regina’s quarters. When she arrived, the doors were open for her, but after much searching, Regina was no where to be found. Belle shrugged and left the necklace on a small table by the large mirror Regina had introduced to her a few days prior. 

She turned to leave the room when the mirror rippled to reveal a man’s face, causing Belle to scream in shock. 

“Sorry I frightened you, my Lady.” the man apologized. 

Belle peered into the mirror with interest, whatever magic this was, none of the books she read talked of it. 

“I sense some turmoil within you, my Lady. May I be of assistance?” 

“No...no I don’t think you could.” Belle answered slowly, still examining the object carefully. 

The man in the mirror smiled, “Is it about the girl with the golden hair?” 

Her attention was now sparked more than ever, “I suppose. It’s just...I don’t want her to get hurt. Regina is being more than vague about the child’s fate, I’m simply worried.” 

“You could take manners into your own hands.” 

“I don’t know where I’d take the child.” 

The man looked back at her, slightly surprised, “You don’t? A clever girl like you, I thought you would.” 

Belle glared back into the mirror, “You seem to know everything, so what do you suggest?” 

“Rumpelstiltskin.” 

The name made her catch her breath, and for many moments no words came to her. But the mirror was smart in suggesting him, as he took in countless children through his deals, always finding them a happy home. “I...I don’t think Her Majesty would approve of me delivering Goldilocks to the one man she hates most.” 

“But you cannot deny this would be the best option?” 

“Well no... but-” 

“If you want to keep your promise to the girl, this would be the way to do it.” 

Belle raised her eyebrow, she never mentioned her promise to Goldilocks in the conversation. “Regina will be displeased. Besides, she _could_ put her somewhere safe.” 

“But you have no way of knowing this for a fact. Do you trust her enough to wait and find out?” the man in the mirror countered. 

_Trust Regina?_ Belle certainly _wanted_ to trust the woman. “What do you suggest I do?” 

“Leave by nightfall. Wear the black dress Her Majesty gave you, and in the library you will find a dark purple cloak, wear this instead of your green one. To find Rumpelstiltskin’s castle, you need only to think of him and nothing else, and the forest will eventually bring you there.” 

Belle nodded, taking in everything the man in the mirror was telling her. A part of her screamed not to listen, but her want to see Goldilocks safe trumped all other feelings. 


	7. Chapter 7

Belle’s heart nearly skipped a beat when a dark gloved hand grabbed her as she excited Regina’s room. She spun around, lifting her hand in threat to smack the intruder, when the Huntsman’s amused face came into vision. “What are you doing?” 

“Oh!” she exasperated, “I don’t see why everyone feels the need to shock me out of my wits!” 

“You are a brave girl, but you startle easily.” the Huntsman laughed. 

Belle glared at him lightly, “What do you want?” 

“Regina requests you down at the stables. A certain issue has come up, and she must leave as soon as possible.” 

“She’s leaving?” Belle frowned, “Now?” 

The Huntsman nodded. 

“Am I the only one who knows how to saddle a horse around here?” Belle asked dryly, brushing her hands on the skirt of her dress. “If she’s really in such a hurry...” 

“She requested you.” he interrupted her. 

Belle felt her lip twitch with bottled anger, “Are you sure she did not _order_ me?” 

“Order or not, you are expected down at the stables.” 

Belle nodded and waved off the Huntsman, starting her walk outside. She shivered as a strong gust of wind came, tickling the back of her neck and slightly tangling her chocolate brown curls of hair. The stable provided much better protection from the weather, as Belle had not thought to bring her cloak outside with her, despite the setting sun and dropping temperatures. 

While tacking up Regina’s usual stallion Belle caught a glance outside again, and noticed multiple clouds forming in the sky. Belle’s eyes widened with interest and was pulled back to the task at hand when the dark stallion nudged at her impatiently. Belle chuckled at the gesture and finished getting the stallion ready, taking a few moments to pet his long neck and reward him with a sugar stick. 

“My horses like you very much, I now see why.” Regina mused upon entrance. 

Belle turned to face her, a guilty look worried her features, “If you’d rather me not give them treats...” 

Regina shook her head, “I don’t mind, I was merely observing.” 

“Oh...” Belle nodded, twisting her hands about nervously. Her eyebrows furrowed in concern as she stole another look outside. “It looks like a storm is coming. Surely you’d rather take the carriage?” 

“My destination is not too far, I much prefer the open air.” 

She nodded again quickly, biting her lip at the memory of their first encounter. Regina was certainly using a carriage then, and the weather had been lovely. Belle took note of the preference. “How long will you be gone?” 

“A day at most.” 

“And...who should I look to for tasks when you’re away?” 

Regina was now seated on top of the stallion, and watched Belle for a few moments quietly, “Look to yourself when I am gone, you will be the one in charge after all.” 

For a moment, Belle thought her ears had failed her, “Wait...you’re leaving me in charge? Like Mistress of the Castle? I can do and control whatever I please?” 

“You seem surprised.” Regina smiled with slight amusement, “Don’t let the position go to your head, you never struck me as the type.” 

“Of course not...it’s just, well surely there is someone else more fitted for the job.” Belle stuttered. “I know how to care for estates...not run them.” 

“I don’t think you give yourself enough credit.” she said cooly, “Compared to the other guards and servants in the castle, you are certainly the brightest. Your moral compass is grossly good, and your judgment of people and situations...” 

Belle looked up at Regina with raised eyebrows, waiting for her to finish, but Regina stopped abruptly, as if catching herself exposing some terrible secret. “I won’t be gone long, and I know you’re smart enough not to let the castle get burned to the ground while I’m away.” 

Belle opened her mouth, but no words came to her. She knew Regina held her in higher regards than most of her servants, but high enough to be in charge during her absence? Belle was certainly kind and accommodating to the woman, but even she had moments of weakness in pleasing Regina. Just in the past few days Regina had warned her to watch her boundaries, and still Belle was receiving such a token of...of _trust?_ Belle questioned her usage of the word. She highly doubted Regina trusted anyone but herself. Belle supposed trust was defined differently by each individual. To her, Regina leaving the castle in her control was an absolute act of trust. 

But Regina, most likely, thought differently. The idea of trust may not have crossed her mind at all. 

Belle watched from the main entrance of the castle as Regina rode away at break-neck speed, quickly disappearing in the accumulating trees. She turned on her heel and hurried to her room, trying to ignore the guards and servants eyeing her, as if waiting for orders. 

“Where did the queen go?” Goldilocks asked, peeking her head through the crack in the door. 

“She had to... run an errand.” Belle said flatly, motioning for the girl to come in. 

Belle threw open the wooden wardrobe and carefully pulled out the black and silver dress, examining it carefully again before placing it on the bed. She began to undo the back of the dress she was currently wearing before turning to Goldilocks. “How would you like to go on a trip with me, little goose?” 

“I would love to! Where are we going?” 

Throwing the gold dress carelessly in the corner, Belle began to step into the black one, “We’re going to visit The Spinner, so he can find you a family.” 

Goldilocks gasped, “ _Really?_ But Belle, I thought you said-” 

“Never mind what I said. That’s where we are going.” she inturrupted. Belle shivered as she slipped her arms into the sleeves of the dress, the material was smooth as silk despite its velvety appearence. The hair on the back of her neck stood on edge and her skin nearly burned as she fastened the last button. She pulled at the material nervously, the feeling of darkness and constriction frightening her, but the feeling disappeared as quickly as it came, and Belle could breath easily again. 

“ _Oh!_ Now you really _are_ the fairest of them all!” Goldilocks squealed, clapping her hands and bouncing around with excitment. 

Belle glanced at the girl with a raised eyebrow, before catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror.   Her true identity remained, but the dress _had_ transformed her in some indescribable way. She had been afraid the dress would clash against her natrual complextion, but instead it seemed to compliment it. Every curve in her body was noticable, her eyes a richer blue, and her hair an even darker brown. Belle felt completely fearless, extremely confident, and like she was in total control. 

A voice warned her somewhere deep inside to be weary, but as Belle peered at herself in the mirror, her red lips lifted into a dangerous smile. 

The dress manipulated her, and she _liked_ it.


	8. Chapter 8

It was no secret, even to Belle, that the black dress was enchanted. Belle would naturally be frightened by this deliberate magic, but it manipulated her in such a way she hardly payed it any attention. 

“Are we leaving now?” Goldilocks asked curiously, noticing the change in Belle, but keeping quietly to herself about it. Perhaps it was just her imagination. 

Belle stepped away from the mirror reluctantly. She had never been a particularly vain girl, but months without seeing her reflection while staying with Rumpelstiltskin had set a small hint of greed in her core that the enchantment only helped to amplify.  “Yes. Right now.” 

Goldilocks brushed off the skirt of her dress and stepped out as Belle approached her. She stuck her small arms out, expecting Belle to at least take hold of one of her hands. But when Belle brushed passed her and strode out the door, Goldilocks spun around in confusion. Her stomach twisted with sadness, her cheeks flared red, and tears formed at the corners of her eyes, threatening to pour down her face. 

For the first time, Belle had ignored her, and it hurt the young girls feelings more than anything. 

“Wait for me!” she whined, lifting her skirts up slightly, so that she could hurry down the long polished hallway and catch up to her caretaker. 

Servants and guards observed Belle with surprise, this was no longer the kind hearted woman who spent her time in the palace garden admiring flowers, or devouring book after book in Regina’s library. This woman’s eyes now harbored something hungry and dark. Something hateful and bitter. 

“What are you all gawking at?” Belle snapped suddenly at a quiet, humbly dressed servant girl, who stiffened in response to Belle’s sharp question. 

“Pardon my Lady...” she stuttered nervously, giving a quick curtsey. 

Belle was merely joking when she first called herself Mistress of the Castle, but now she fully accepted this title, and the servants were quick to catch on.

She did hate how they stared at her. People stared at her with some sort of dumbstruck look for as long as she could remember, and she always _hated_ it. 

The sound of thunder and a clash of lightening brought Belle back to attention, “I’ll need the carriage. I’m going to deliver the child to Rumpelstiltskin, and I won’t be bothered with the hardships of horseback. The quicker the job is done, the better.” 

Servants still hesitated, although they knew not to disobey their temporary mistress. “Rumpelstiltskin... but Her Majesty-” 

“Left me in charge during her absence.” Belle interrupted harshly, “So I suggest, you _do not_ question me.” 

They did not need to be told twice, and Belle’s request was fulfilled in a short amount of time. Before making her way down to the waiting carriage Belle stopped in the library and retrieved the dark purple cloak the mirror informed her of. As she made it outside, she ushered Goldilocks into the protection of the cloak. Never being so careless as to let the child soak and catch cold in the storm. 

The carriage doors closed and Goldilocks listened in silence to the hard patter of rain and the sound of mud under wheels for what seemed like an eternity before she spoke up, “What’s wrong Belle?”

_Wrong?_

“What on earth are you talking about?” she sighed impatiently. 

“You were mean and rude to the servants back at the castle. Why?” 

“Oh, child! I’d hardly call what I did mean or rude. I was merely making sure they knew their place.” Belle explained. 

_Oh, child._ No...that didn’t seem right. 

“But I thought you were the caretaker. That doesn’t seem fair!” Goldilocks protested. 

Belle’s face contorted with anger, “ _Caretaker!_ ” she spat. 

“I thought you were.” the young girl whispered, not daring to make eye contact. 

“You’re just a little girl, you don’t know much.” 

Neither of them knew how long they had been traveling when the carriage stopped. Belle pulled her hood up and peered out the window, a small smirk gracing her lips at the sight of Rumpelstiltskin’s gated castle. “Time to go.” 

Goldilocks’s eyes widened with fear, and she grasped her seat as if it would protect her. “Oh no Belle! I’m sorry, won’t you take me back with you please? _Please?”_

Belle watched in silence as the young girl squirmed in her seat. 

She was frightened. Afraid. 

Something inside Belle flickered, and for a moment her hardness dissolved. “Do you remember my promise, little goose?” 

Goldilocks looked to Belle in surprise, her eyes brightening at the pet name Belle had abandoned hours before, “I think so.” 

“I won’t let anything hurt you. I _always_ keep my word.” Belle said gently, “Don’t be frightened. The Spinner is not as scary as he may seem. He will take good care of you. I promise.” 

“I am not afraid.” Goldilocks stated proudly. 

The darkness returned, and Belle nodded, retrieving a faded grey cloak underneath her seat. She handed it to Goldilocks, “”You must not speak a word of me to The Spinner. Simply tell him you were abandoned by your parents and got lost in the woods till you found his home. Understand?” 

The girl nodded, so Belle sent her off without another word. Before closing the carriage door Belle heard a small “Thank you.” 

And for the first time, she did not know how to respond.  

\- - -

It was well into the middle of the night when Belle returned to the castle, a handful of servants had stayed up to assist her. When she finally made it up to her room Belle did not hurry to change into her nightclothes. She was once again drawn to her mirror, and vanity took over. She stepped away when exhaustion was so great, it overpowered the enchantment. 

Still, the dress seemed to want to stick to her skin. Taking it off was even more painful then putting it on. Instead of intense heat, it felt like little needles were pricking her all over. The sensation certainly brought her back to reality, and when she realized what the dress had done to her she threw it as hard as she could, just missing the fireplace. 

Belle knew nothing she did was truly terrible. But her actions had been wrong, and unlike her. She had been taken advantage of and manipulated, and that scared her, like it should have. 

She collapsed on the bed with overwhelming confusion and despair. She had gone against Regina, allowed power to take hold of her. Certainly her employer would be displeased. Yet, Belle was sure the displeasure she felt with herself would far surpass any disappointment Regina could muster. 

But Belle was so very tired, it pained her to think of her actions. She wanted sleep. Dreams that could let her escape from her lies and guilt. She couldn’t possibly think of her reckless decisions and behavior now. 

_Tomorrow...tomorrow... I must think about it tomorrow._  


	9. Chapter 9

The last thing Belle wanted from her dreams was to be transported back to Rumpelstiltskin’s castle. But dreams had a way of exposing a persons deepest wants and inner thoughts, even if they were not aware of them themselves. She stood in the main entry way taking in her surroundings, she remembered the table and the tapestries, everything was as it should be. 

So vivid and real, Belle dreaded the dream even more. She spun around in surprise at the sound of twinkling music and laughter coming from behind the large doors that led to the great room. Rumpelstiltskin holding a social gathering? That couldn’t possibly be right. But Belle’s curiosity forced her forward, as she pushed the doors open the music and indistinct chattering grew louder, the sent of roses flooded her nostrils. 

Her simple nightgown transformed into a magnificent white dress with a full skirt, lace, sparkled gauze, and countless pearls. Her brown hair swept up with matching white ribbons. Many curls were left to cascade down her back, and a few stray ones framed her face. 

The great hall was swarming with people dancing and laughing. A few of them she knew, but the vast majority were just faces twirling, mocking her in some indescribable way, and Belle was frightened because dreams could not be analyzed and dissected. There was no way to make sense of dreams, because even though they took shape from her own imagination, they seemed to have a mind of their own at the same time. 

“You really are the fairest of them all!” Goldilocks grinned, her childish voice echoing throughout the room. 

Belle blinked at her in surprise, opening her mouth to speak, when the little girl disappeared back into the crowds of people. Belle bit her lip fighting through dancing couples, desperate to reach the little girl. She could hear her laughter over everyone else's, over the gentle music that sounded like a music box. If only she could find her to apologize, maybe the dream would end. 

She gasped when she felt a hand reach out and grab her. Belle turned violently to identify the stranger, when she found herself face to face with a haggardly old woman. Belle covered her mouth and stumbled backwards. The woman’s hair gray and stringy, her face so deformed with bags of skin and wrinkles it almost seemed like a rubber mask. She was hunched and covered with a black cloak, giving Belle an intrigued, but disapproving look. 

“Oh...oh I _am_ sorry. But you frightened me.” Belle stuttered, feeling bad for tearing away in horror. 

The woman smiled an ugly smile, and revealed a red rose in one hand, and a blood red apple in the other, “Choose wisely child.” 

“Choose?” Belle frowned, “I...I don’t understand.” 

The hag stepped closer and held out the items to her, “Come now, dearie. Have your pick.” 

Belle gulped looking up in hopes for a diversion, but no one else seemed to notice the stranger but her. She examined the items carefully, noting the deadly thorns on the rose that were far from normal. But the apple was a rich red, reflecting light off of its surface as if it had just been polished. Belle reached out cautiously and took the apple into her hands. 

“Well, go on. Have a bite.” the hag encouraged. 

Belle looked up at her, “I’m not hungry, thank you...” She began to hand the fruit back, but the woman stopped her, insulted. 

“Is that not the prettiest apple you’ve ever seen?” 

“Well yes...” Belle muttered turning it this way and that. She could make out a dim outline of herself it was so clean. Then out of no where a bruise appeared on the fruit that grew bigger and bigger until the apple was no longer red, but black. Belle scrunched her nose in disgust, “It’s rotten...you, you tried to _poison_ me!” 

When gooey black liquid leaked out the bottom of the fruit and covered Belle’s hands, she dropped it on the ground with a horrified scream. 

This wasn’t a dream, this was a nightmare. 

_I should have chosen the rose. I should have chosen the rose._  

Belle awoke suddenly, her eyes red and swollen from tears she must have shed in her sleep.  She barely had the time readjust to reality when a maid came knocking on her door in a panic, “Miss? Miss, it’s 7 o’clock!” 

_7 o’clock?_

Belle gasped, nearly falling out of bed. She scrambled to get dressed, still distraught over her nightmare, but she told herself to dwell on it later. Regina was back and she hated delays in the daily routine. But no matter how much Belle tried to push the memories of her nightmare aside, they still haunted her. From her way to the kitchen to the parlor Belle nearly burned herself with sloshing hot liquid, almost dropping the tea tray as her hands trembled lightly. 

She didn’t dare fill a plate with apple flavored treats, even though this special care may have weakened her upcoming punishment. 

“You slept unwell.” Regina stated, watching Belle set the tray down in front of her. “You cry in your sleep.” 

Belle bit her lip, nodding quickly, “Yes... I had a nightmare. But um... I’m sorry, for being late.” 

Regina pushed her tea cup to the side and examined the few pastries Belle had supplied her, “Oh child, do you take me for a fool?” 

“No, of course not.” 

“I’m curious, did you enjoy my enchanted dress?” 

Belle gasped, dropping her teacup and hearing it shatter on the hard polished floor, “You knew...you knew about my plan the entire time.” Belle knew very well Regina had the power to do such a thing, but it wasn’t until now she realized how deliberate the action was. She winced as hot tea soaked through her flimsy silk slippers, but she couldn’t be bothered by the mess of her shock now. The shattered porcelain and spreading tea would have to wait. 

Regina laughed, only taking a moment to analyze Belle’s mess, “Yes, although I’d hardly call it _your_ plan. You did take advice from my mirror after all.” 

“It was all a test. Goldilocks, the dress, _everything_.” 

“Very good, you really are a clever girl.” 

Belle felt nauseous, betrayed, used. She shook her head, backing up to Regina’s question, “The enchantment you put on that dress, what did it do to me?” 

“Brought out your dark side.” Regina explained nonchalantly, “Everyone has one. Some are easier to bring out than others. Everyone is capable of wickedness, if driven to right lengths.” 

For a moment Belle was frightened, was that character she encountered last night really deep inside of her, just waiting to be released? She didn’t think it possible. “Perhaps, but everyone has the power to choose their fate, their destiny. A person is...who they choose to be.”

Regina’s eyebrows rose in curiosity and mockery, “Your optimism is admirable, but far from practical. I’m afraid I cannot punish you for something I set you up to do, besides you are far too valuable to be rotting in a dungeon.” 

Belle didn’t know how to respond, furious that Regina had tricked her, but also glad she did not have to face any punishments. Belle never liked to break rules ever since she was a child, but her curiosity and strong will often betrayed her. 

“It’s really such a pity I can’t have you running around my new world. You would have made a wonderful secretary.” 

“New world...? Secretary...?” she stuttered, more puzzled then ever. 

Regina smirked, “Yes, perhaps even friends.” 

_Friends?_  

“I don’t understand.” 

“Perhaps I’ll explain it to you. But another day.” Regina said, waving her hand to dismiss the subject. “Tea time will have to be cut short today. I have many matters to attend to.” 

Belle watched in silence as Regina stood from her chair and walked towards the door. “Oh, Rumpel has already found Goldilocks a home, in case you were wondering. He really does have a soft spot for children...” Regina laughed, “And a kind, bookish, nobleman’s daughter.” 

Belle closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. How terribly lonely she felt in this sparkling palace. A part of her wished Regina was sincere in their conversation. Belle ached for a friend, not in this new strange world Regina discussed, but here and now. 

A caretaker she could remain in duty, but she hated the title. 

Friend had a much nicer ring to it. 


End file.
